On My Own
by Cielseeker
Summary: Super old draft of IronHidexStarscream. (still my otp) Not much editing done at all. 6 chapters. Don't expect much.
1. On My Own Chapter 1

I just wanted to quick apologize for my earlier story: Faster Or Else. It was a story I typed up on my Ipod so I didn't remeber to spell check it. It was really old and I just said eh what the heck might as well :) so. Apologies. And to those who favorited it: Thank you :D

For those who said they were out of character: I did my best. Orion Pax had a huge crush on Megatron when he was in the academy. Everyone has a slightly different variation of how they think he would react. Personally I don't think he ever got over his crush. If you don't like the way I portray him then please don't post that my whole story is horrible. I'm not trying to be mean. But yeah. With Megatron. I would believe I sucked with his character. He's hard. He's possessive, he's a tough lover, and many other undescribable things. Anyway. Sorry I usually can't spell check them. But I do my best. Enjoy! :)

-Opty Fanatic

On My Own

"Sometimes I think nothing goes on in that empty shell of a helmet you call a head! What were you thinking!" The beyond furious con leader roared at his disobedient adopted sparkling. Shaking his fist at him in- not a threat- but a promise of the consequences of his foolish decision.

"I-... I just wanted-" The frightened desperate second in command tried, voice cracking and going pitchy in places. Scooting back several paces away from his enraged parent he flinched again when Megatron's volume leaped.

"How DARE you interupt me!" Starscream cowered, bringing one arm up to shield himself from the possibility of any blows. None came and the towering mech continued on his rampage.

"You think you have the standings to DIRECTLY disobey my orders and then interupt your superior!" Starscream forcfully pushed tears down. As always bottling it up. Tears meant weakness.

Weakness meant insuperior.

Insuperior meant no power.

Power... the feeling of being needed, superiority, something cons needed, thrived on, would kill for, DO kill for. It was bred into them. Star's rose crimson red optics, wide in fear, showed plenty well his hidden emotions. Megatron growled threateningly and roughly grabbed his sparkling's chest. Pulling him up off his feet and inches from his own faceplate. His razor needle fangs bared and a impossible deep growl rumbling somewhere in his chest. Star felt his hot breath from his dad's vents on his face. His plates drooped a bit and he lowered his gaze, hoping to reduce what he knew was coming next. Megatron snarled and slammed him into the ground making the ground shake and knocking the air out of Starscream's vents. He would have yelped but couldn't breath. Not that he needed to. Breathing for mechs was just a cooling function- it still would have been nice... Megatron leaned over him so his sheer weight dented his chest, and pinning him firmly to the ground. Ignoring Star's squirms and weak struggles and whispering pleas. He held him up and punched him, drawing blood.

"You will think twice before deliberatly disobeying me again Starscream" He hissed in his audios before dragging his jagged digits abruptly across his wings, which earned him a shriek and more struggles and pleas.

"P-lea-se! L-ord Megatr-on! H-ave mercy! I- AHH!" His cry was cut short as Megs roughly grabbed his wing and bent it downward. A few whimpers escaped as Megatron promptly dropped him to the floor.

The seeker's blood optics shot open and he snapped up- instantly feeling a wave of dizzyness and he had to spread his hands not to fall off... whatever he was on. Waiting for it to pass he looked around. Med bay...

"Was I knocked out...?" He whispered to himself.

"Figuratively? No. Physically? Yes." The cocky red automobile enthusiast of a medic stepped out from somewhere behind him. Dragging a claw gently and flirtingly down his back and patted Star's aft.

"You better rest. For a long... long time..." He teased and shoved Star down with his hand on his chest. the patient gasped as he was forced back. It took a few minutes to recall what had happened... He had been trying to win some approval... Found the autobot base... Saw Optimus... Optimus scrapped him... He was caught off guard-! And the sun was in his eyes... and he never said go... and he cheated... anyway... Megatron found out... He didn't know how he did so fast. No one could have told him. No matter what he did... he did it wrong... he always managed to mess SOMETHING wrong... His spark drooped and pinched with the all to familiar feeling of rejection... He yanked a tube off his stomic taking deep even breaths to hide how much it hurt. Knockout looked over from his table he was working at. Star yanked another off gritting his dentas. KO looked around,

"Starscream you can't go yet it's-" Screamer growled.

"I'm fine thanks for your 'concern'." He hissed. Putting sarcastic air quotes on 'concern'. Forcing his aching limbs to do what he wanted he yanked the last tube off. Energon dripped a few places. Knockout shook his head,

"Starry listen buddy... you gotta take it easy for a few days... just do what you do best and slack off! You're already so good at-" Starscream ripped his arm away from KO's touch.

"No Knockout I don't need you! No one wants me! Fine! No one gets me! It's easy for you to relax! All you have to do is flounce your pretty little frame and you have a new fan club! All I ever wanted was to be accepted and approved of but I guess I can't do anything. So scrap it all!" More tears edged his voice. Jumping straight to the point even if it had nothing to do with what knockout was saying. KO was taken completly by shock and stood there confusedly. The shaken second in command stormed away limping heavily. His tanks ached. Second in command never had much energon. Lord got all his sparks desire but the second in command was expected to put everyone first. If someone said they were hungry he had to give his. More the not the cons would eat as much as they could hold... only for the fact that he would go hungry... He didnt exactly have the best social skills... A nice blunt way to put it was, he got the left overs. His tank growled and ached. He didn't stop. No matter what he did. It wasn't good enough for that under appreciating big headed son of a scrapped slagger. He never cared. Well you know what. He won. Starscream stormed to his office, he spent most of his time here... Grabbing his Rubix cube, duct tape, pencils and pens, and a few other misplaced items he stalked the automated heavy metal door. His tanks hurt and he was getting dizzy spells from hunger. Coughing once in awhile with oil results. He knew flying was thee stupidest thing he could do while like this. Then again. What did he care. What did anyone care. As he marched in his simmering anger he tripped and sprawled onto the floor. He quickly scrambled up scooping his mismatched items into his small sack and looked for what he tripped over. Soundwave stood a good ten feet from him, one tentical raised and wiggled in a waving motion. He seemed to be smiling- either that or staring into his soul... Star glared at him bottling yet another wave of pure hatred away. He wanted to die. He was going to die. The second in command pulled himself together and transformed- as always doing a graceful backfilp and grazed the floor as his jets propelled him away. He wobbled a bit as his wings caught air and he angled them to gain height. The one thing seekers live for. Speed. Flight. Wind. Starscream's spark soared. A small smile of delieght creeping onto his now tear stained faceplate. He didn't know if the tears were of relief or hurt. Screamer transformed and started freefalling. Arms out. Wind whistling through his plates and getting higher pitched as he gained speed. His jets kicked on and he did a somersault in the air to break the sudden push force and sped back up. Pushing himself higher. Feeling his cooling mechanism working faster as it churned the thinner air through his systems to carry out the hot steamy used air. He caught his breath as adreniline cursed through his wires and energon. Opening his long shut optics he looked down as he smoothly arched and let his jets go idle. As he spread his arms wide to catch the wind he dipped back and forth, chuckling in glee at the small pit of danger that prodded his tanks. He opened his optics again and did another somersault-except... no jets... The knot that he enjoyed not two minutes ago suddenly swelled to the point where it almost made him sick. He kicked slightly trying to get them to start. Knowing why they wouldn't start he mentally slapped himself. Energon level warnings flashed in his view as he tried to painfully force them on.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HAZARDOUS! PLEASE JUST TURN ON!" He pleaded with his own systems as the ground was fast approaching. He kicked the air again and looked around frantically optics wide with fear. Finally he curled into a ball and hugged his knees cringing for the impact. A blast from one jet as it flickered on shot him sideways and sent him spinning. He flailed again and yelped as a branch wacked him in the stomach. Crunching up in a ball again and covering his head he gritted his dentas. The breath was forced painfully out of his chest as a shatter was heard and he nailed a large thick branch coming to a dead stop. Sliding off and falling to the ground he groaned painfully. Star's optics were fuzzy. He knew he was going to get it from Megatron... Whimpering pitifully he pushed himself up with one hand. His arm shook and gave out again. His neck hurt... and when he looked down a thin trickle of energon was running down his chest. The worst was by far his wings. Being the most sensitive place it had been wacked multiple times and stung like fire. Dents littered his shoulders and wings. One jet was missing. Slowly lookig down as his vision faded and he swayed slightly he saw his protective cock pit over his spark chamber had been crushed and shattered inward. He slumped against a tree and swallowed hard. The blackness edging his vision slowly took over.


	2. On My Own Chapter 2

There have been several commets that I write in blocks. So I am working on not

writing

in

blocks

:)

So hope this satisfies all of you hunk of text haters :D And Thank you so much for the encouragement, subscribers, and favorites! Hope you enjoy!

P.S if you have any ideas for a story I'm open :)

(Should I do a Marvel story? (yes I like Marvel Heroes too))

Oh well

Read Away!

Part 2- On My Own

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Shuddering.

Hard.

Starscream slowly came back online. A deep labored whir of ungreatful systems as they struggled to function properly rumbled out of his chest. He was hardly online. Just enough to know he was on, but not enough to take authority of his limbs. Come to think of it he couldn't feel anything. A deep dark silence swam around his processor. He worked up enough will power to force his arm to move, just to reassure himself he wasn't dead... or tied up. Something crackled and needle pointed stabs jabbed into his wires all up his arm. He bit his lip and stopped in his tracks.

Brilliant.

Just slagging brilliant. Frozen energon. Energon froze at a slightly higher temperature then the organic water here.

He faintly heard a rustle and... either voices... or his own painful groaning. Star shook violently his processor frosting up. From being offline so long the cold had seeped into his core. Heating systems that were already cold didn't do much good. More rustling. Slag his optics. Nothing was responding! A swirling wind swept across the wet ground he was situated on and up intertwining through his wires and plates sending another hard chill up his neck.

So he was going to freeze to death. Goody.

Pain started to catch up as his heating systems finally started to get a foothold to push off of. He cringed and clenched his denta, his lip starting to quiver slightly in the cold. Wings aching and stinging. His neck hurt for some reason- probably from the frozen energon. His arm was still sending tendrils of pain shooting up his forearm and exploding in his shoulder. His wings ached and felt torn from the joints. With effort and a horrible noise of metal on metal, he managed to pry himself up to more of a sitting position.

A small gasp escaped again and suddenly there were large hands on his lower shoulders. Pushing him down- gently... They were saying something but he couldn't make it out. Starscream tried to push the hands away but froze as more screaming pain shot up his arms and chest, setting his nerves on fire. He yelped and arched his back gritting his teeth against the pain. Another cold gust of wind swept across him, the cold spots littering his frame told him he was bleeding quite badly. The voice was talking smoothly... gently... was he trying to comfort him? Star snarled and thrashed out again. He didn't want help! He could do it himself! The voice now becoming a bit clearer as he continued to gain a bit of conciousness.

It was indeed trying to comfort him.

"Calm down! I'm just trying to help! Shhh... I won't hurt you... Just relax- no..."

The mysterious mech pushed him back down as he struggled to pull himself away. Screamer snarled and brought his one arm with his cannons up a bit. He heard,

"Iron Hide! Watch out!"

"Huh? Oh-..." His arm was roughly shoved down and pinned to his side "This is just getting to be annoying... Listen." He could tell he had leaned close. Feeling his hot venting and the voice quieted but got closer. "I am going to help you. So shut up and co-operate. Or I will not hesitate to knock you out to-"

Screamer kicked him, more painful for him then his opponent.

"That's it!" the deeper voice yelled. The other quieter, more mature sounding voice added. Edged with a cautios partially teasing warning.

"Iron Hide! Don't hurt him or he'll bleed to death. Then what would Optimus do to you? Not to mention Megatron."

A growl.

"Fine."

Starscream snarled again.

"Ratch... can you fix his optics? Or are they-..."

Silence.

"Let me try... I'll do what I can..."

The bot Star assumed to be Ratchet put a finger on his neck. In turn- he bit it. A ear peircing shriek resounded as his sharp seeker teeth sunk in and drew a spot of blood. It was yanked away quickly.

"Owch!... Mmm..." He heard the med bot suck air in through his dentas. "Mm...Iron Hide... come here..." Star heard shuffling then whispers he strained in vain to make out. "Okay? But we have to be quiet and fast." He finished.

The Iron Hide snorted. "You rember your talking to a class A military assasin... right?"

"Ha.. Ha... very.. funny... shut up and move." He chuckled.

Abruptly two hands were on his helmet grasping the edges and holding it back. Not far after 2 more hands started fiddling with wires on his neck. It tickled.

Star made an akward snorting moise and tried to pul his neck away. The larger of the hands held him firmly in place but could tell he was enjoying this. The two large thumbs started rubbin across his cheeks. Star tensed and fought now a purr. What was he doing? He was the enemy!

Being rarely stroked or just petted in general made his plates- very- sensitive. The hands rubbed harder and the second in command loosened a bit sinking slightly against hus grip. The other hands were still teasing through his neck wires. Screamer whimpered slightly and squirmed sinking lower when the whimper earned him harder rubbing.

"There" Ratchet sounded like he had accomplished something.

One optic fizzed on. Barely, and the other flickered on then back off. The red and white autobot medic was stooped next to him hands on his hips apparently looking for approval. It looked like he had landed in some sort of sparse forest. As his optics drank in long overdue information on his surroudings Hide and Ratchet were discussing-... something... not that he gave a slag. Probably planning how to offline him. His one one dim optic darted around.

Leaves littered the ground.

Barely any on the trees.

Dark sky.

A split of lightning darted across the sky followed by a growl of thunder.

How long had he been here? A string of words caught his attention in the conversation around him.

"-take him back. Maybe run some test-"

That's all he needed. Against his better judgment and pain that sprang up everywhere, he nailed Ratchet in the neck with his fist and kicked Hide's stomach. Ratchet yelped mid sentence and fell backwards. Starscream scrambled up a few feet pulling himself halfway up to his feet. Iron Hide growled,

"Screw this..." The assasin muttered in his deep seconds before a impossibly hard blow to the head stunned him. He froze and let go of the tree he was tryin to use as a support with one hand. Falling to his chest as his conciousness swam again.

The downed rouge second in command slowly came online again. His head hurt. He groaned and started to pull himself up... Why could t he move-...

His optics flickered on- both this time. A large mirror on the ceiling gave it away. Stars optics shot wide and he struggled to pull away the fat padded straps holding his wings to the hard surface of the table. Screamer's breath came faster. The same large black hand came from somewhere behind him and rest on his arm- more like pinned it.

"Relax... We're not go to hurt you..."

He grunted arching his back and trying to get some leverage against it. Hide raised an optic bridge and found his optics trailing down the slim back and stomach- He shook his head. The downed mech growled frustratedly and tried to reach his hands around to grab at them. The assasin's gaze drifted down to his writhing hips- he huffed and shook his head. Star growled pitifully and arched his back more thrashing harder.

'He's a con...'

'He's slaggin hot...'

'He's an enemy!'

'Frag right he is... a slaggin hot enemy...'

'Stop it! What would Optimus think!'

'He'd be jealous...'

Hide's conciousness battled with himself as he found himself staring back at his hips and trim stomach.

'No he wouldn't... He has Megatron... besides.. thats like dating your adopted sparkling... ew'

Hide whined lustfully under his breath as the captive growled louder sounding more and more pathetic.

'He's right there!'

'I know... but he's a con...'

'And tied up...'

'He's a slagging con!'

'so?'

He huffed as he noticed he had seemed to outwit himself. Star went limp panting and looked around wildly.

"Screw it..." Iron Hide muttered under his breath. At least he had a reason to touch him... he had too... It was driving him mad.

The large black mech knelt down closer and put his hands on his helm again. Holding the edges of it so if Screamer pushed at his hands it would push his head back with them. Starscream shook his head and thrashed a bit harder, grabbing at his 'opponents' hands.

"No! Nononono! I don't need your help! I can do it myself! I could do it myself! You should have just let me die! I don't need anyone's help!"

Hide rolled his optics and let go with one hand groping around on the nearby medic stand for something.

"I'm not weak! I don't need any auto-afts help! Let me go! I haven't done anything!"

Hide found the small cylindrical syringe shot.

"Why do you insist in holding me here against my will! What do you want with me?" He continued to struggle.

Hide fumbled with it, one handed was hard. Muttering half annoyedly.

"Feel free to continue your dillusional rampage..."

"I wanted to be alone!-" He gasped half drammatically- well... it made Hide smile. "You want my Rubix cube don't you! You can't have it! That's cheating! I almost solved it!"

Hide chuckled finding himself smiling stupidly and got the cap off the needle. His other large hand found both of Star's wrists. Holding them tightly together.

"Ahh!" He shrieked glancing down at his hands, but continued on his rant. "It's not here! I don't have it! But you can't have it! Take Soundwave instead-dah!"

He was cut short as he arched his back away from the sudden needle pressed in between his thinner lower back plates. Resting against his thin protective skin. Hide chuckled again smiling broader and shuddered at the power thrill that surged through his wires.

"OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN TAKE MY RUBIX CUBE! I LIED! I'M NO WHERE NEAR FINISHING IT OKAY? YOU CAN EVEN HAVE SOUNDWAVE STILL! DEAL- AH- EEP!" He yelped mid sentence as the needle pushed in and delivered it's sedatives. His optica shut off almost instantly and he moaned going ragdoll Hide purred lowly and took his hand out from under his back with the needle. Why was he suddenly so attracted to the little overprotective gremlin? Running a digits across his cheek he shuddered, he was so-... trim... well he knew seekers had to be in order to transform into a jet, fast enough, an get lift. Hide stroked his slender neck and looked at his tranquil expression. He would have to gain his trust first...

••••••••••••••••••••

PLEASE REVIEW!

You have no idea how much it helps me!

Characters good?

Suggestions?

More?

You like?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW :D

and thanks for readin :)

••••••••


	3. On My Own Chapter 3

Bonjour! :D I have a survey at the bottom ;) please vote.

And please continue to review! They really help!

•••••••••••••••

Starscream dipped slowly online, deep even breaths. It took several minutes to pull himself enough out of the deep slumber the sedatives had dropped him into even to register he was online. Skilled digits were gliding over his plates.

Tracing into the seams between them and ghosting down his stomach. He shuddered hard, being dropped steadily back into groggy stasis. Slowly realizing he was purring, but not strong enough to do something about it. Besides... it felt... phenomenal... He rolled his head to the side, purring deeply, but quietly, as a lower deeper purr rumble in his throat. Giving the hands wider access to his neck.

He lifted his chin upward. Drowsiness fluttered around his processor like a slow fog. The hands ran over his chest then paused slightly at the invitation to his neck.

The bot chuckled. But obliged burrying one digit deeply into his thicket wires and picking out a few to stroke individually between his thumb and digit. Star purred louder and shuddered leaning into the touch in his semi-consciousness, mumbling,

"Mmnnnegatron..."

Iron Hide's hand paused in his neck and he smiled warmly. The small captive thought he was his dad.

At the pause Screamer sleepily dimmed one cherry rose optic, trying to get his blurry doubled vision to focus. Iron Hide jumped out of his thoughts knowing as soon as the con saw an autobot pleasuring him... especially being the ego-tistic starscream touchy feely time would be over. Hide quickly started rubbing his neck harder with both hands, trying to drop him back into the dreamy sleep.

Starscream's optic opened a bit wider and arched his back slightly, his throat exploding into purrs of pleasure. Hide's optics trailed along the graceful curvature of the seeker's silver back. Then up his chest and to his metallic face. Dotted with a red plate on his forehead. It was cutely contorted in pleasure he rarely ever experienced. Optics squeezed tightly shut and white impossibly sharp dentas barely showing under his one scrunched up lip.

Then, again optics falling back down- trailing his spine and across those slender wings. His thinnly plated, silver stomach, reaching his writhing hips and briefly eying his codpiece. Was he an old model? Deep inside he hoped he was. Though he would never have admitted it. Why not? Old models had all the fun- having valves and depending on if you followed Primus's outlaw rule, a spike. New models didn't need to worry about that. They didn't have either. As the autobot captor processed these pleasing thoughts, his petting routine slowed steadily.

Starscream groaned and groggily and forced on one optic wondering why the pleasure had slowed to a cruelly slow pace. What was megatron doing? What was he thinking? Was he drunk? He had to be wasted... He never petted him this way. No one else would pet him... why would they?

As his optic gathered its senses he froze. That wasn't Megatron. Iron Hide jerked from his thoughts again feeling the sexy con under his inspection stiffen. He hurriedly started petting his neck with both hands again cursing himself. Star's other optic flickered on and he growled baring those very threatening denta. But mixed with his pleasured state and purrs it sounded more like a mad kitten.

Iron Hide couldn't help but smile and stroked the wires as far down as he could reach, stroking each wire gently. The captive groaned and whimpered. Putting both his hands on Hide's arm trying to push it away weakly and at the same time whining and trying to pull his neck away.

"Sh-sh-t-op...!" He managed to croak out between his own purrs. Hide chuckled and rubbed it even harder planning to overload him. By the way he was acting it looked like the second in command hadn't had a decent overload in forever. Starscream 'growled' again and squirmed pushing at his arm hardly again and kicked.

"I- said- s-s-top-p it!" His voice squeaked followed by another pathetic growl slowly melting into a moan. Hide laughed again. Enjoying this probably more than he should.

"You're so cute when you're helpless." He crooned into the captive's audials. Starscream growled again and fought. He didnt want to be cute!

"I'm... n-not c-ute!" He pathetcally snarled making Hide chuckled again.

"I beg to differ-"

"Hide?- woah!"

Hide was interuptd by a young voice in the door behind him. It startled him and accidentally pinched a wire he was teasing in the commander's neck. Screamer yelped loudly and thrashed out.

Iron Hide let go and turned glaring coldly at the teen Bumblebee in the door way. Headphones half on just standing there with an impossibly devious smile plastere to his faceplate.

"Having fun with the captive are we Hide?"

"Bumblebee I'm not in the mood." He stormed passed him and into the hall. Being the teenager Bee was... That did not satisfy his curiousity. He hopped after him, running ahead and walking backwards in front of him so he could see Hide's face.

"What was that look for? You checking out Starscream? He is pretty hot." He winked and almost stumbled having the jog backwards to stay ahead of the fast paced black mech.

Iron Hide's face reddened a bit. A few pleasing images running through his mind. Bee chuckled.

"Is that blush? Are you blushing? You really do like him don't you!"

He snarled and looked away, frustrated that the little squirt saw him redden.

"... I mean sure he's hot. You know he's got the sexy hips and strut to match. A little on the pissy side though dont yo-"

"He's not pissy! Maybe there's a reason!" Bee was shocked at te sudden protective outburst and tripped over the slight downstep as the hallway ended into the living room. Landing solidly on his aft. Hide 's face reddened even more as he stepped passed Bee and opened the base fridge.

Taking out some of their energon. Autobots got the cold refined smooth kind. Like drinking pure cold silk- except if you were a human... then its just... drinking pure death... Hide picked up a full cube and then three more. Stacking them in his arms. Bee had pulled himself up and shut the fridge by leaning on it.

"Sooo..." He winked, crossing his feet and the other mechs face heated up in embaressment.

"Not in the mood Bee..." His gruff voice growled. He stepped around him heading back toward the med bay with his load.

"Aw come on Hide!"

"Nope!" He called over his shoulder.

"Please! You were the first to know about Barricade and me!"

"Liar!"

"Okay second!"

"Liiiiiaaaaar!" Hides voice steadily grew farther away.

"Okay! Fine you were the third!"

"Bingo!"

"Please?"

"Not in the mood!"

The door slammed.

"Aft-head!" He uselessly shouted back and crossed his arms huffing and muttering.

Starscream was now fully awake. Struggling as hard as the first time. Growling constantly and wriggling, twisting, and trashing.

"I'm going to slag you for this autobot! And I'm going to screw you up so badly that-"

"Okay." Iron hide calmly interupted him, setting the cubes now next to them.

"What?" The silver mech froze shocked and looking over his shoulder at his captor.

"I said okay. I'm sure you will." Iron Hide added keeping his tone expertly smooth and convincing. Arranging the cubes slightly. The commander obviously taken back was silent for a bit.

"What... what are you playing at..." He growled cautiously. Being untrusting by habit.

"Nothing. I promise. I know you can slag me." He took one of the cubes deciding to play a game...

Taking a small cup of the energon he walked over and sat in front of the con. Who in turn struggled to pull the straps off his wings. Kicking and grunting and rattling off a swear every once in a while. Hide sipped the energon noisily.

Star paused to look at him and glanced at the cup. Struggling once more. The autobot sipped it again letting some drip down his mouth. Star paused again, a bit longer eyeing the energon. He wasn't on critical anymore... but it still looked... really... He watched some drip down Hide's neck. Slag he wanted some... His glossa wetted his lips and bit before kicking and reaching back for the cursed straps, still unable to get a grip on them. Iron Hide smiled deviously and sipped it loudly again. Finishing it off.

Star stopped again. Looking disappointedly at the empty cup. His mouth watered. He wanted it... As if the mech read his thoughts he poured another small portion into the cup.

"Want some?" He asked casually in his deep sexy voice. Star looked longingly at it but hesitantly shook his head.

"I don't need your help! I don't! I want to be on my own!"

"Do you?" The question took him off guard.

"What?"

"Do you really want to be on your own?" He stared at Hide for some time then arched his back again kicking furiously at the table.

"How 'bout this? We'll make a deal. Kay?"

He half whimpered and pushed against the bonds, glaring un trustingly at him.

"I..." Hide pointed to himself, "Let you..." He pointed to him. "Up..." he motioned upward. "If..." He held up a digit in a wait motion. "If... you will eat my energon..." He held up a cube. "Deal?"

He seemed to be considering it.

"Why" He growled laced in ice and untrust.

"Because... I care about you..." Star looked lost. Him? why? Why would a random Autobot care about him? Why did he want him to drink the energon so badly? Was it poison? No-... He said he cared about me... but why? Hide stood up and downed the cup of energon in his hands.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He said bluntly. "Straps first." Hide nodded and walked up unstrapping one wing then the other. Within a nano click Starscream had snatched a cube and was up on a support beam hungerily guzzling it. Iron Hide watched him from the ground not exactly crazy about heights. Optics light blue with interest. Screamer perched on the beam guzzling it quickly.

Hide smiled. Yes. He liked this little pathetically cute excuse for a second command seeker. He smiled quirkily as he watched Star's wings twitch and he licking the interior of the cube clean.

Yes.

He liked him.

He liked him alot.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bonjour :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Okay I have a question and please answer in PMs.

-referring to my previous story 'Courage'-

(Which got some very encouragig reviews! Thanks again!)

(not stopping the chapter flow of this story obviously)

Should I:

a) Do a follow up on Breakdown's threat?

( mentioned in the Last few paragraphs of 'Courage')

b) Optimus and Megatron mini-golfing ;)

and again PM me! Thanks for all your support :D means alot to me!)


	4. On My Own Chapter 4

Chp4

(K so i want to apologize a bazillion times over for this taking so long. what is it now almost two months? yah case and point of my awful memory.

Thank u SO much for all ur reviews and subscribers! Your all probabky like psh it's not that big of a deal i'm just one person that one subscriber/review/favorite cant mean that much right?

_**WRONG!**_

I checked my email and had 5 new subscribers and i was like

WOAH

HOLD THE HORSES

HOLD THE PHONE

forgot about that. :3 so. Sorry.

wala chapter 4)

Iron Hide, the sheek, black, weapons specialist sat there contentedly.

Watching his cute little seeker sit on the rafter finishing off the whole 3 some gallon cube. Of course, to mechs 3 gallons was barely a handful. To humans it was alot.

Starscream sat on one rafter the cube over his head trying to get some last drops. It tasted so good... His glossa reached in as far is it could picking up the last morsels then brought it down slightly.

Energon trickled down his neck plates, dripping into his chest. He sniffed wriggling his nose and turned his head licking some of the spilt energon off his shoulder.

Hide sat next to the wall. Happy seeing the seemingly traumaticly stressed commander grooming himself like a bird. Besides... it was hot...

Star shuddered a bit and felt full. Too full. His seeker frame had a small tank in order to fit into his harrier shape. Not to mention the stupid head cons that stole all his energon... He wasn't used to a full cube of pure enrgon. Feeling heavy and suddenly very groggy he yawned a bit.

Hide smiled widened. He was getting sleepy... Those deadly seeker fangs like no other con. The miniscule click noisy they made when his jaws shut. His stomic now bulging slightly at the sudden load. Hide watched him for a few more seconds then pulled himself to a standing posistion.

As expected Star's attention immediately clicked to him. Watchin him from the rafter. What did the autobot want now... he was probably going to report him to megatron now. It would be a miracle if he could fly right with his tanks so full. Stupid stupid. His shoulder plates drooped a bit. He was stupid enough to take the bait for the bot's trap. Maybe he could throw up enou-

"I'm going to recharge."

Hide looked up at him. He could leave him here. There was no way out.

"You need anything for the night?"

Starscream was quiet. What was this autobot doing... he was different... He didn't blow him off like a piece of slag like most mechs did... Slag what was his name... Something with an H... it was like two words. Hiker bike? No. Horse p- No. Hitler- uh no. The commander cocked his head at him.

Hide smiled and cocked his head doing the same.

"I said do you need anything?"

Star sat up straighter and puffed his chest out. Trying to seem more confident then he was. Then hissed trying to not let his guard down again,

"I don't need anything from an AUTOBOT."

Hide's smile grew. Star blinked the dumb look of pure confusion taking over why in the pit was he smiling... Iron Hide nodded walking to the door.

"Okay then. You can help yourself to those." He pointed to the two cubes left. "I'll bring in a bed for you."

Screamer almost nodded but huffed and snorted crossing his arms and leaning back against a support beam on the rafter. Hissing back

"I don't need a bed and I don't want your stupid energon."

The bot just nodded again like he knew what he wanted to say. He clicked in a long number on the keypad and the med bay door slid open and he stepped out sliding shut behind him. A little beep noise sounded when it shut.

The second in command grinned darkly. Once again talking to himself.

"He underestimates the great Lord Starscream. Typical autobot scum. What does he know of- erhm!"

His monologue was cut short as he perched on the rim of the rafter and lost his balance havin to quickly grasp it in an awkward hug. Half hanging down. Screamer growled frustratedly to himself. At least he hadn't done that in front of the autobot.

"Who decided to put slippery beams in the ceiling its jus-"

He lost his grip and dropped. Jets flicking on on a dime.

Landing heavily on the Concrete floor. He Huffed and brushed himself off standing and looking around. The energon still sat there. His tanks ached they were so full... but it looked so good...

Glancing at the door and reviewing the combination he had seen the specialist use he snatched a cube and hungerily drank about half before he had to stop. His stomic hurt now. At least he would't be starving though. Starscream rubbed his aching tanks. Having to swallow constantly to not throw up the energon he had overeaten.

The con inched forward to the keypad clicking in the code and looking up at the hissing sliding door. His plates drooped.

Iron hide stood there arms crossed a playfully sly grin on his faceplate.

"Now Starscream... I'm not that stupid."He held up a syringe needle seeming to come out of nowhere. "I suggest you Co-operate before I help you. I'm trying to make this easier."

Star took a step back at the sight of the needle. Hide nodded and for once did something without thinking it through. Totally rash and spontaneous... He leaned forward and bumped his nose to the con's cheek in a kiss of sorts.

Screamer did not think it was cute... He screeched like someone had bit him his face going pink and scrambled backwards falling on his aft but still scooting backwards. Iron Hide just chuckled and nodded like he was telling him to stay. The door hissed shut again.

Starscream was in shock. What had the autobot done? Something inside his spark insisted it was just a kiss... but of course he would offline himself before he showed any of that... that... organic... mushy stuff.

"EW!" He made a face his cheeks still bright pink. Wiping at his cheek and spitting even though he hadn't touched his mouth. He crossed his arms. So. The autobot wanted to play dirty... He was going to get out of here one way or another it was just a matter of waiting.

He leaped to the closet in two long jumps skidding beside it and opened the door. Nest material. That's what he needed right now. His audio perked and cocked his head interestingly. A beanbag would do...

Pulling it out he pushed it into a corner hitting it and fluffing it then settled down to wait. He was going to get out. Coming more now as a challenge then just a standard capture escape situation.

"Starscream second in command of the decepticons will get out... It's all a matter of time..." He quietly narrated to himself settling down into it to watch the door.

Morning came at a dead weight pace for the small skittish seeker. He sat there all night trying not to fall asleep as to not miss an escape time during the night he must had blacked out... when he opened his optics from just 'resting his optics' 3 cubes of energon sat so close to his face it startled him.

"AH!" He screamed and sat up falling backwards off the beanbag. But quickly scrambling up recovering, optics darting around. Empty.

"So appearing cubes of energon... Who brought you? Hm? ANSWER ME!"

He prodded one roughly with his cannon. In response the cube just slid a few inches some energon sloshing onto the floor. Starscream narrowed his optics and huffed to himself. Knowing he had fallen asleep.

The door barely slid open enough for the captive to see a yellow helm and a blue optic staring at him. In a nano clik he was up and over faster than squeaked and quickly closed the door. Not fast enough. He got a hand on it trying to push it open. But with no visible success. Star struggled trying to stop it from closing. Failing.

With a screeching yelp and loud thrashing on the other side Bee's optics widened seeing the door had shut on his hand. The inexperienced autobot paniced and quickly opened it.

"Are you oka-" The sentence didn't get to complete itself The instant there was enough space he was out. His wings making an audio piercing scrape of metal on metal as he forces himself through.

Unfortunately... Bee had paniced again and tried shutting the door instantly making less room then he had planned. It caught his wings like a paperclip held between a door. Stopping him fast. He shrieked bloody murder and thrashed at the increasing pressure on his wings, by far the most sensitive part of his was still panicing waving his arms and trying get him to calm down.

"HIDE HIDE HIDE!" He screamed for help not knowing what was happening or how to stop it.

Starscream fought trying to free his precious wings from the painful jaws. The pressure still increasing. It was a med door. Built to keep what was in... in... Tears sprang to his optics trying to brace himself against the door to relieve some of the pressure.

Thankfully Hide came running. Shoving Bee away,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Bee was in a frenzy waving his hands and rambling about cried and kicked his whole small frame shaking as he tried to push the door once again Iron Hide was the cool head and quickly pass coded the door and it released it's painful pressured death sobbing and shaking seeker crumpled to the floor. His wings were dented and pressed together slightly like folding a piece of paper. He was hyperventilating barely spared a millisecond to whirl on Bee and slap him on the back of the head hard. Bee yelped and held his helmet.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Hide didn't answer sprinting the few paces to Star's side and bending.

"shh... it's okay... I'm sorry... it's okay..."

Star just shook and grabbed at the base of his wings crying obviously in a great deal of pain. The autobot slowly put his hands around him and gently picked up the small shaking frame.

"It hurts... It- It h-urts..." He whimpered for once clinging to Iron Hide. Hide nodded walking and turning making an exadrated hand motion in front of the door showing there was nothing there. Then shutting wavered his head from side to side wrinkling his lip up sarcastically.

Alone in the quiet medic bay room Star whimpered and pressed his face into Iron Hide's chest. It hurt beyond what he had ever experienced... recently... With soft words of comfort that the seeker couldn't make out over his shaking and crying Hide slowly sat against the wall holding him in his lap. Gently stroking his wings edge that hadn't been caught.

"I need to push it back in place..." He whispered amidst his purring into his audios trying anything to calm him down.

Star cried harder and shook his head gripping his shoulder plates. Hide felt awful. Slowly rubbing his back in between his wings. He needed to straighten his wings or the poor seeker would be grounded. Taking a deep breath he rested both hands on either one of his wings.

Screamer shook his head quickly trying to wriggle them away.

Hide took a deep breath and pulled. Pushing them away from each other to straighten them out.

Starscream shrieked and thrashed again. Trying to pull away. Tears running down his cheeks and dripping onto Hide's chest and his own.

After several minutes. His crying softened. His venting hitched his hands shook. More asleep then not. Practically crying himself to exhaustion.

The autobot specialist was still holding him to his chest and rocking back and forth slowly rubbing his back and half way up his wing them down in a rhythm.

After a few more minutes his venting had slowed to an even pace, his hands relaxing. Optics barely open a slit. But not looking at anything. The smaller mech's unrubbed wing twitched occasionally.

Hide slowly sighed holding the passed out seeker.

Day 2... not so well...

Bumblebug was going to get it.

The deep blue optics looked down over the small decepticon. Smiling softly. Then lifted the little one up a bit kissing him gently on the nose.

Star's face contorted a bit in his sleep and shifted. Rubbing his face on the bot's shoulder. Hide smiled warmly and held him closer still rocking slowly.

(Again REALLY sorry it took me so long!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

If ur that one person that's like pff one person couldnt make a difference...

I SEE YOU.

YES YOU.

Even just a 'good' or 'cute' or 'Awfully horrid' Please?

Kthxbai :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Starscream's optics flickered on slowly. Warmth surrounded him. His wings throbbed in every spot they could have. Shifting gave him a good idea of his placememnt. Stomic down laying in a massive bean bag.

He stretched his arms out and his feet out behind him, his back arching. His jaws opened in a wide yawn. His dentas clicking as they shut. He curled into somewhat of a ball sighing and reluctantly sat up.

Yep... Still in the autobot's medic bay... Snorting he scowled at the confining walls around him.

He missed the sky...

A movement behind him took him off guard. Causing him to yelp in surprise. Jolting up and whirling around to face the intruder. Plates flared out and hissing.

The black weapons specialist was asleep against the wall. Sitting upright arms crossed and chin on his chest.

Screamer grinned evilly seeing an escape opportunity. Creeping up he cautiously made his way toward the sleeping mech. Once standing directly in front of him he leaned in so close he could hear his captor's systems whirring.

Yes.

Deep in recharge.

He smiled giddily, optics getting a childish gleem and his sharper than average denta-seeker-fangs showing themselves. He shuddered thinking about the wind he would soon be tasting. Standing and scampering away toward the door he giggled excitedly.

Reaching it he glanced over his shoulder to the autobot. Now stirring.

"Starscream?" The bot mumbled as he sat up a bit.

"It's too late! The great Starscream will now make his glorious escape and there's nothing you can do to stop-"

-Wrong Keycode- The keypad flashed red blinking at him in warning.

Star froze typing it in again. Faceplate heating up in embaressment. Making a fist he pounded on the keypad making it seemingly flash faster as if mad.

Hide pulled himself casually walking over. The captive was frantically typing it in over and over. His voice cracked for a split second quickly recovering it.

"No! You- you can't change it! You cheated!" He took a step back from the autobot as if he expected him to tear him apart now. Hide just smiled and reached over typing the new passcode in.

The door hissed open but the con didn't move. One optic ridge raised glancing around warily. Why would he open the door for him... Was it a trap...? It had to be... No one had ever... just...

Hide motioned to the open door,

"Go ahead."

Screamer shook his head. Caught off guard once again. This time his voice sounded a bit less hostile but dripping with curiousity.

"As soon as i step out your stupid autobot posse is going to get me."

Hide shook his head. Clearing his throat to suppress the smile creeping up.

"There not home. I understand. Go ahead." He motioned to the door again.

Star looked skeptical sparing a glance at Iron Hide's palms. Empty.. No weapons... no... no anything... Something told him that some one or something was waiting for him. But yet... A small nagging voice suggested he was telling the truth... That he should trust him. No. He would never. Not anyone. Ever.

Star shook his head clearing his thoughts and inched to the door leaning out. As the bot had said the was empty and quiet. He looked back to hide and without another word transformed and whipped through the hall and into the main room tearing through a widow with a shatter.

Hide slowly followed out. Seeing the glass and sighing.

Starscream angled his wings to gain height. A small smile lingering on his faceplate. Oh the wind he missed. It working its cold breezy digits into its plates were no mech could. The sun's warmth blanketed him like a blissful Blanket.

The wonderful drug of complete freedom. Seekers needed it. He kicked his legs in mid air. Freefalling again even though it has almost offlined him last time.

An abrupt streak of colorful pain in his side just above his hip made him yelp and loose his balance falling uncontrolled for a minute. He blinked in shock shifting his wings and catching wind just feet above the ground looking around.

Pain lingered there branching out like silk needles under his skin. He hovered above the light forest he was in. One hand covering his side. What was that? Where did it come from? Who? It was definitely a cannon shot. He would know.

After about a minute of seeing nothing he rubbed his side grumbling something about stupid steves.

((If you dont know what those are shame on you.))

Moving his hand his snorted to himself. Out of the blue another blast nailed him in the same area. This time he yelled.

That hurt.

It was already sore. He looked around wildly.

"CUT IT OUT!"

He screamed at nothing. Another purple ball of scorching electric plasma hit him in between his wings on his back. He shrieked and fell a bit. Whirling around. There was no one. Was he crazy?

No one below him or anywhere in his view. A thought struck him. He moved a few feet to his right and looked up. Megatron hovered smirking darkly. But it wasn't a playful smirk.

No.

Megatron was pissed.

Starscream screeched at the top of his vents and turned tail jetting away as fast as he could. How did he find me? I didnt- He-...

The seeker pushed himself faster and turned a corner around a barn.

Nailing a metal wall.

Stunned Screamer fell a few feet until a firm hand grabbed his wing.

Pain shot down his wing fanning out.

Star snapped out of it and yelled as his sensitive wings being pinched. Knees curled up tightly to his chest.

"LET GO LET GO LET GO YOUR GOING TO DENT THEM! LET GO LET!"

Megatron's smirk was gone and he ruffly pulled him up by his other wing and clamped him to his chest.

Screamer yelped and kicked at nothing.

"STOP IT OWOWOWOW!"

The con leader held Star to his chest firmly. The smaller ones back to his chest wings splayed out arms pinned at his sides.

But screamer kicked anyway.

"WHATEVER I DID I'M SORRY AND I DIDN'T KNOW AND SOUNDWAVE TOLD ME TOO!" Megs didnt answer but flew back toward the base. The only sound his rockets and his sparkling's yelling and protesting.

A roar like a rocket taking off neared the drone guarding the entrance then cut out. A ground shaking deep thud as his large pedes bit ground. Star had his arms wrapped around his fathers arm kicking wildly.

"DAD IM SORRY IM SO-OW! PUT ME DOWN D-DAD!'

Megatron ignored his pleas growling low and walked inside. Dropping his entire weight onto his steps. He didnt care who heard him.

He had a punishment Starscream would not forget soon. A dark smile crept up as his pathetic sparkling kicked and grunted trying to wriggle free.

-====####====-

Kay

End chapter 5

Im really sorty how long these are taking...

School. Sucks. Aft. :3

anyway. Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscribers and favorites! 3 thats so encouraging and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ :D

Ik warning you now that chp 6 WILL have some...

'Matureness.'

in it.

If you want to skip over it Ill mark where it ends in the story ;)

And for all you wonderful Sub of mind out there. I have Soooo many stories started up just never finished! I have a op megs golfing one started, (request) I have a slashy full of much slashy with lots of slash one with megs and op as well... and i have anoth star hide one... its really short... :3 and a Bee and Cade one. :D so itll take time but ;)

Thx for all the support guys!

AU REVOIR!


End file.
